wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Polaris (MTR)
!NOTE! PLEASE DO NOT MAKE CODING FOR THIS PAGE UNTIL CONTEST AND JUDGING ARE OVER! This is Morpho's entry for the Legends Contest hosted by Fear. No using or editing without my permission, and don't steal any ideas. Intro Ah, the first animus dragon. There are many stories about how animus magic - and Polaris himself - originated. Some say that his egg was a shooting star fallen from the sky, while others claim that he burst fully-formed from the ice. Some stories tell that he was a god fallen from the heavens, and some others say that his egg was blessed by a fairy. But the true story is that he wasn’t actually the first animus. Come. Let me tell you the true story of Polaris. Appearance The legends of Polaris paint many different pictures of his appearance. Some legends say he was as tall as Darkstalker, or that he glowed like the moon, or had feathered wings, or that he had a floating crown of light above his head. In reality, Polaris was a small and glittery IceWing, not unusual enough to demand respect, but enough to garner some brief attention. He had light blue scales, pockmarked with small purple-blue streaks. His upper scales were the same color as his main scales, but were sprinkled with white flecks. The transition between his underbelly and his mainscales was fuzzy, not a sharp line. His underbelly was white, marked with the same purplish streaks. Polaris's horns and spikes were short (him being a dragonet), but sharp and white. His inside ears were purplish, stained the same color as his blood. His wings were a metallic pale silver, which was very shiny and reflective, and his eyes lavender. The only truly abnormal element of his appearance were three glowing runes on his underwings. They were white, with a glowing purple-pink aura. However, one could rarely catch a glimpse of them, since he did his best to hide them from prying eyes. Personality The legends show Polaris as a savior, who was all-knowing, courageous, kind, and could move mountains with the snap of his talons. He wasn't quite so perfect in reality, although he was quite kind. Polaris was a nervous, emotional, and sweet dragonet. He often worried that what he said would hurt other dragons, and chose his words carefully because of this. He wasn't shy or a doormat, however. He loved helping others. He could get flustered and scared easily, and often interpreted jokes and sarcasm literally. He got crushes easily, but never on dragonesses, only other males. His crushes were very obvious, even when he didn't know he had a crush. He would always try to be extra-kind to his crushes, and acted very flustered around them. Polaris was always paranoid about getting caught and used for his powers, imprisoned, or killed. He often worried when going into new places, and imagined dangers that weren't there. For example, if he heard a floorboard creak, he might think it was an army of NightWings coming to capture him. History Polaris's story begins long before he was born, while Pyrrhia was still in turmoil from the Scorching, and the BeetleWings and LeafWings still resided on Pyrrhia. Not many dragons know this today, but there used to be a tribe called the RuneWings. They were physically weak, but had animus-like powers that could be used by flashing glowing runes on their wings, similar to SeaWings. Anything that they enchanted had the runes that they had used to enchant it appear on it. The other tribes always captured RuneWings to take advantage of their powers, or killed them in fear of them doing harm against the other tribes. The magical dragons troed to fight back, but despite their powers, they didn’t have much of a military, and were physically weak. The RuneWings slowly started dying out, which was only speeded along by the fact that they couldn't breed with other tribes. Soon, the RuneWings were almost extinct, with one of the last members of the tribe being a male named Animus, after the word for "soul." Animus was in hiding, in a secret relationship with a female IceWing named Mistral. Mistral had given him shelter in her house when he was on the run in the Ice Kingdom, and the two dragons fell in love. They lived peacefully for a few years, with Animus disguised as an IceWing named Polar by a magical necklace he wore. However, peace could not last. Most dragons thought the RuneWings were extinct, but some had suspicious that they weren’t. Many dragons in the government were afraid that the RuneWings were in hiding, and were planning to take over all of Pyrrhia in an uprising. The IceWing government hadn’t been worried for a while until now. When the SkyWings found and killed a RuneWing named Mizar, who had disguised herself as a SkyWing using a magical horn ring, the IceWings grew very concerned. They started checking every dragon for any pieces of jewelry, or other items that were always with them, to see if they were secretly a RuneWing. Trivia * The runes on Polaris’s wing are Viking runes, which can be interpreted as multiple things, but here are the ones I used on his wings and how they’re interpreted here: Mannaz (mankind), Perthro (magic), and Othala (inheritance). Gallery 15827709313591983534010.jpg|by Verglas Category:Characters Category:Content (MorphoTheRainWing) Category:Males Category:LGBT+ Category:IceWings Category:Dragonets Category:Work In Progress Category:Animus Category:Animus Enchanted Category:Status (Legend)